sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adamantoise/Embracing Mayans MC
Welcome to my second blog post! Well guys, quite a bit has happened since my last blog entry. I adopted the wiki and finally spoke to Le Rusecue, who was very receptive to my taking over the wiki. He could see that I truly care and want to make a difference. And I do. His admin and bureau rights were stripped during the adoption process but I felt he deserved them back. He was the last person to adopt it and I felt a sense of empathy and brotherhood. I felt he deserved his rights as much as I do. He's left me in charge, and I promise I won't let him down. But this wiki is going to be active, all over again. And I'm up to the challenge. Since my last entry, I finally finished the A to Z swipe,and have updated each and every page on the wiki. It was quite a chore but well worth it. I still plan on going through each page at least two more times. I'm going through now updating infoboxes and adding family trees to each character's page. Really I'm all over the place, but that's what I'm focusing my attention on. Or it was. Mayans MC is set to be released this fall and it's been agreed upon that this wiki should cover Mayans MC. Or at least I decided it was going to. I posed that question during my last blog entry, under the section The future. Towards the end of the post I wrote, "If we cover it, we cover it. If we don't, that'd be no problem in my eyes. I'm here for SOA. And I'm not going anywhere." And that is true. At the time I was still new and so, as I stated, "...that's a decision that rests above my head." Of course, that's changed. Now I'm in control and everything I decide will only be for the overall good of the wiki. I started developing a sense that we should cover the spinoff. It is, after all, a dedicated and canonical spinoff that Kurt Sutter calls "the second chapter" of "a four-part story". That's when I talked to Le Rusecue who confirmed that this wiki should cover the spinoff. So it was case settled. I've been working on Mayans content ever since. Wikia staff even amended the FX Wikis template used on all FX show wikis at the beginning of the month to reflect that Mayans MC content can be found alongside the SOA content. In fact, when you search for Mayans MC at Community Central it brings up SAMCROpedia by default. So I guess it'll stay that way. I don't know if anyone will try and create a Mayans MC wiki. Right now I'm pushing against it. If this wiki is going to cover the show then it should cover everything relating to it and all of its spinoffs (to which Kurt Sutter wants three - Mayans MC, a prequel, and a sequel). So what have I done? * Updated the Mayans MC main page * Created matching cast/character pages * Created matching cast/character categories * Created matching appearances tables which use iconography to differentiate between the two shows * Created a matching season page * Created a matching pilot page for first episode * Created a matching season template and imagery * Changed main page imagery to reflect the change but kept the look and feel of the original (ie, the image map) * Added new promo links to the main page * Added the latest promo video to the Featured Media section * Added new content listings below the SOA listings, and separated the two via unified header imagery * Added links to Mayans MC content to the top navigation bar * Changed column layouts on the cast portal so that I can add Mayans content to that as well ...I've done a lot. So much in fact I don't quite remember if that's everything I did or not. I know that's bad but when you've done as much as I have you tend to forget minor details now and again. But anyway, while I will still be working on the swipe, I'm going to devote time to ensuring that all of the Mayans MC pages are just as encyclopedic, unified, and consistent as every other page on here. There are a lot of things I plan to doing to ensure everyone knows that all SOA spinoffs are welcomed here. One of the things I'm unsure of, though, is how to keep pages so that users know whether the content relates to SOA, Mayans, or both. Sure, I have categories created, but I want something more towards the top. I've added icons to other wikis I am on which reside in the page's upper right, above the infobox, and change depending on which section of site its on (ie, S1, S2, Books, Comics, Web, etc.). I have thought about doing that here but I haven't really come up with a consistent icon design that I like. Users should be able to look at them and instantly tell whether the article is part of the Sons of Anarchy set, or the Mayans MC set. Another idea I'm looking into is the possibility of using a header on each page, similar to the creative ones used over on WikiVoyages, which change depending on which show the page's content relates to. I'm not sure of which idea I want to use yet but I feel that there needs to be a way to differentiate between the content. I'll be looking into both and analyzing the pros and cons of each, but if anyone reading this can come up with an alternate solution, please let me know in the comments section below! Thanks guys. It's going to be a wild ride but I'll be here! I hate I wasn't here from the start but I know that the wiki used to hold live chats each night a new episode would air. I plan on continuing that tradition. I will be updating the live chat section on the main page to reflect the change from SOA to Mayans MC, but will save the SOA text for posterity. I will enjoy being around to chat with new (and hopefully old) fans of the series. I also plan on changing the poll, more than likely to ask something similar to are you excited about the Mayans MC coming out, but will change it whenever I write up a good question and set of answers. It'll be soon. Of course I wouldn't get rid of the old poll. I believe I remember seeing poll archives here so the last poll will definitely be saved. I love archiving things. That's one of the whole reasons I love helping to build this place - when I'm done I want it to be the most definitive and comprehensive resource guide ever devoted to a series. Or in this case a series and all of its spinoffs. SAMCROpedia welcomes all new users and invites everyone to help make it the greatest Sons of Anarchy and Mayans MC encyclopedia online. ...After all, when everything's said and done and all pages are "perfect", I still plan on printing out each and every one of them and putting them all in page protectors, in binders, to complement my SOA collection. Just think, you could read it as a stand alone book, use it to look up entries when you can't remember something, or look up something you see during the show, and then use it to cross-reference other relevant pages, based on link callouts. Ahhh.... wouldn't it be awesome!? Yeah, I think so too. Can't wait to do it. I'll post a picture of it when it's finally done. It'll be awesome. Anyway, I've written another book so I guess I'll bring it to a close. Just remember, when Mayans MC air, I'll be ready. Like I said, it's going to be a wild ride but I'll be here! And hopefully all of you will also. See you soon guys! Category:Blog posts